Blue Trust
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: "You're suppose to *save* me you ass, not die with me!" Duo shouted, turning angry eyes on Heero. -Heero emptied his last clip and turned to Duo. "Do you trust me?" What will Duo's answer be? Will it be yes, no or something unexpected?


**Okay so here it is! BLue Trust! I hope you enjoy this as much as all the others! and as most of you should know by now, this is dedicated to all my fans and reviewers! Specially Rein-Kun and my Madre, StandingOnTheRooftops! They have helped me with these ideas a whole lot and this is my thanks to them! So enjoy and review dang it!**

**Blue Trust **- TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

* * *

Duo ducked behind a desk as a fray of bullets rained down on him. "Damn." He hissed as one nicked his arm. "Easy mission she says. Simple she says. Bull fucking shit!" Duo turned and returned fire on the men, taking down three instantly. "There aint nothin simple or easy about this fucking mission!"

"02. Copy?" Duo relaxed for a fraction of a second as Heero's gruff voice rebounded in his ear.

"Copy."

"Location?"

"North wall-" Duo cursed as another fray of bullets peppered his hiding place. "Under the desk, close to the big bay window. Twenty-third floor." He turned sharply and opened fire again. He ducked back around the desk as more bullets flew toward him. "Fuck." He hissed, slamming his last clip into his gun.

"Remain where you are."

Duo snorted. 'Where the hell am I gunna go? Out the damn window?"

Duo peered around the corner and counted. "Twenty-two men, twenty-two guns." He calculated the odds of his survival. "Not a chance." He grunted to himself.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a ventilation grate dropped down on top of the desk above him. His gun was up and aimed before Heero could drop to the floor, firing upon the enemy to cover Heero.

"You're suppose to *save* me you ass, not die with me!" Duo shouted, turning angry eyes on Heero.

"I am. Cover." He whispered before bolting up right, throwing the desk over to allow more coverage. Duo opened fire on the men as Heero took a well shot up chair and threw it through the bay windows.

He turned back to the enemy and opened fire along side Duo. Together they worked their way back and over to the broken window, narrowly missing several stray bullets.

"Damn." Duo hissed, dropping his gun. "I'm out." He glanced back. "Okay now what?" He growled at Heero.

Heero emptied his last clip and turned to Duo. "Do you trust me?"

Duo looked straight into those blue eyes he adored so much. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He demanded angrily.

Heero ducked as bullets showered upon them. Duo dropped to the floor and growled. "Great, this is fucking perfect."

"Do you trust me?" Heero asked again.

Duo looked over at Heero, ready to yell at him again but stopped short upon looking in his partners blue orbs. He didn't say anything just nodded.

"Good." Heero grabbed his hand. "For better or worse." He muttered before jumping out of the window, pulling Duo out behind him. They landed on the next roof over, rolling to take off most of the impacts blow.

Duo pushed himself up shakily. "What in the hell is wrong with you? That was a ten story drop!"

Heero pushed up and grabbed his hand again, yanking him across the roof top. Duo shouted at him but kept running. They jumped from that roof top to the ground, a thirteen story fall.

Duo panted and dropped to his knees. "Shit man."

"Duo." Heero panted. "We need to move."

Duo groaned. "I know." He got up on shaky feet and ran after Heero, dodging trees and bushes as they pounded through the forest. They skidded to a stop at the cliff.

"Now what?" Duo asked breathlessly.

"Trust me." Was all Heero said before pushing him off and following. Duo hit the water first, swimming up urgently. He broke through the top as Heero came down. He spat out sea water as Heero came up.

"You really need ta'warn me about shit like that." Duo ran a hand through his bangs, plastering them on top of his head, out of his way. Heero shook the wet hair out of his eyes. He glanced up and jerked slightly.

"Under." He grunted and went under. Duo followed and they swam toward the boat that was stationed farther out. They came up for air once, quickly, before diving again.

A stray bullet hit Duo and he gasped, letting air out in a rush. Heero swam back and placed his lips over Duo's pulling him toward the ship. They rose in a gasping splash and grabbed the ships railing. Heero pulled himself up, turning to help Duo do the same. They fell on the deck, panting and gasping for air.

"Trust me he says." Duo panted out, rising to his hands and knees, glaring into blue orbs. "You nearly got me killed more then the damn mission did." He ranted. "Asking me to trust you. You're an idiot. I fought with you for two years in two separate wars and you ask me if I *trust* you?" Duo shook his head.

"I handed my heart over to you and yet you still have the audacity to ask me if I TRUST you!" Duo's glare hardened. "And you call *me* an idiot."

Duo crawled over to Heero. "Heero Yuy, you ever, *ever* ask me something so stupid again, and I'll gladly let the enemy kill you." Duo ragged before placing his mouth over Heero's, not caring for all the agents and men staring at them. He pulled back panting. "Of course I trust you, you moron."

Heero chuckled. "I'm paying for that when we get home, aren't I?"

"Damn straight." Duo grunted before collapsing on Heero's chest. "God, I hate you."

Heero chuckled, fingers toying with the wet braid. "I hate you too."

~END~

* * *

BWHAHAAHAHAHAHA! okay so this Fic came out of a two sentence summary...pretty amazing huh! LOL anyway! Here it is! another amazing piece to add to my Color Collection! MWHAHAHAHA! *Choke Cough Die*

~TMBTJM


End file.
